Behind Their Eyes
by DiamondGurl01
Summary: Everyone has secrets hidden within them that they don't want other's to know about. Senri Shiki, Kaname Kuran, Ichiru Kiryu, and Zero Kiryu are no different. Yet, how long can they continue to keep their desires locked up when opportunity, revenge, and temptation come knocking? AU warning, Yaoi Centered.


Light blue eyes glanced over to the figure sitting in his desk two rolls ahead from where he was sitting and as always the other was immersed in reading some book, not bothering to pay attention to what the professor was lecturing them about.

Something about kinematic equations, Senri wasn't sure himself.

He never really cared for anything the professor lectured about anyways, he already knew far more than what he let on. You could say he was a genius. Though he never showed it or boasted to anyone about it. It was the many things the mahogany haired vampire kept solely to himself. Locked behind eyes that were unreadable to anyone.

Senri continued to eye the other closely, taking in every detail. The smooth pale skin, the indifferent yet soulful wine-colored eyes; the wavy hair that descended onto the other's shoulders, those pink lips, and that slender yet toned body that fitted into the Night class uniform so perfectly. Everything about the other was beautifully perfect and Senri desired it all. He wanted very aspect there was to Kaname Kuran.

Yet can a lower class vampire really have a man so much stronger than him? It wasn't like it was impossible; after all, his father was the same class as the Night class president. It was the blood that made them cousins.

Suddenly Senri's ear perked when something outside caught his attention, making him glance out the window and down at the cause.

Silver hair glowed in the night. Lilac eyes narrowed at two Day class females as they cowered under the perfect's intense gaze. It was obvious they got caught spying on the Night class by the youth during his patrol and was most likely giving them an earful, though Senri was in no mood to train his sensitive hearing onto their conversation. Not when his mood was only getting sourer by the minute.

Kaname's attention was no longer on the book in his hands but outside the window toward the silver haired former-human dismissing the Day class girl's to their dormitory. And instantly Senri saw it, the glimmer of affection that came alive in those wine-colored orbs that only surfaced when the hunter was near.

Zero Kiryu.

Kaname loved the silver haired perfect though it was a truth that he refused to let the hunter know of. It was so freaking obvious to Senri of Kaname's love for the other, which Zero was too blind to see; yet Senri had eyes that could read the unspoken truths and secrets in other people, even if Kaname tried to hide it. A cursed power he developed from his pureblood parent.

Anger and jealousy suddenly flared inside Senri and he felt the pencil in his hand succumb to the pressure he forced onto it and snap in two.

"Senri?"

Senri almost flinched at the gentle voice of his closest friend Rima Touya as it sounded next to him. Taking a steady breath, Senri looked over to the petite girl next to him. His face set in it's usually bored look.

"Are you all right?"

Senri stared at the face mirroring his same expression. She too was no match for the truths he could see so clearly in her eyes. Her love and devotion pained him because he couldn't accept them the way she would want him to. Senri wished he had loved her because then maybe he wouldn't suffer as much as he did.

"I'm fine." Came Senri's monotonous reply.

Yet Rima knew. Something was bothering her companion and it was obvious that Senri was evading the subject. This was Senri, it was expected. Even to her he kept some secrets.

Sighing, Rima pulled out a box of pocky from inside her desk and watched as the other took one without another word before directing his attention back outside.

Rima was a lot of things, but a blind idiot she was not. She knew where Senri's affection lay with, and though it pained her to see the love of her life be in love with someone else, she still cared for his well-being and knew enough to know where this unrequited love will lead.

Kaname rose to his feet, which gathered everyone's attention toward the standing pureblood.

"Is there something the matter, Kuran-sama?" The professor asked.

"There is important business I must attend to, so I shall be excusing myself from the remainder of class." Kaname answered.

"Yes, of course." The professor nodded and watched as Kaname left the room in silence.

Senri was intrigued and glanced outside the window where he noticed that Zero was not alone any more. Joining the hunter was his twin, whose presence bewildered Senri to no end. I mean, it's not surprising to see the two twins together; it's just that oddly enough today, there was something different that Senri couldn't quite put his finger on.

Senri raised his hand.

"Shiki-san, is there something you need?" The professor asked.

"May I use the restroom?"

The professor tilted his head a bit and looked at Senri seriously before answering. "Is it an emergency?"

"Yes very much so."

"Very well then, you are dismissed."

Senri nodded and hurried from the classroom. This was something he had to personally investigate himself.

-0-

Zero was speechless. For once in his life he didn't know what to say and to that was even shocking to him himself. Taking a deep breath Zero looked straight into the serious look in Kaname's eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but no words could come out making him blush and turn away.

"T-this doesn't prove your point, Kaname-sempai."

"But it sure explains a lot." Ichiru chuckled from behind his brother.

Senri stood silent by the side of the academic building the others were currently a few feet away from. He had only gotten to listen to a bit, so he wasn't well informed as to what the three were currently talking about but it peaked a curiosity in Senri as to what it was.

"Ichiru, would you just leave us for a bit."

Ichiru eyed his brother then at the pureblood, a grin on his face. "Alright, but don't keep me waiting Zero."

Zero involuntarily shuddered, something Kaname picked up on quite quickly.

The silence between them became a little awkward for both Kaname and Zero the longer it went without the other not saying anything. At least a minute went by before they finally spoke.

"What is your relationship to Yuki?"

"What is your relationship to Ichiru?"

Both stilled. Neither of them had intended to make that come out in unison but it somehow did and now the both of them were confused as to why the other would bring up such a question.

"You should obviously understand my relationship with my brother." Zero answered.

"As you should understand mine with Yuki."

"Not when you are hovering over her like crazy."

"It's out of my sincere concern for her that I am."

Zero rolled his eyes. "That's a load of bull."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I'm talking about you and your brother and how suspiciously close you two have gotten."

"We are brothers, so of course we are going to be close."

"But don't you think it's weird for him to do so after abandoning you for four years to run off with Shizuka, who by the way killed your parents?"

"Are you saying that this is a set up?"

"No but it's suspicious."

"Fuck you Kuran. You don't know anything."

"I know a lot when it comes to you."

Zero was silenced for a moment before speaking. "What do you mean by that?"

Kaname was going to speak up when suddenly Zero began clutching at his chest as a familiar wave of pain flowed through him and in an instant Kaname was by Zero's side.

"Kiryu are you okay?" Kaname asked his voice sounding very worried.

Zero shook his head rapidly from side to side and groaned as another wave of pain made itself known. Kaname was about ready to run Zero over to the infirmary but was stopped when Zero grabbed tightly onto the end of his uniform.

"What is it Kiryu?" Kaname asked, then stilled when his garnet eyes met those of red.

"Your hunger has come?" Kaname could see it without the other giving him an answer and thus let himself get thrown down onto his back as Zero crawled slowly onto his body, his legs straddling on either side of Kaname's hips as he trapped his hands on each side of Kaname's face. Red eyes were staring down at garnet.

Zero leaned down and licked the side of Kaname's neck making him arch his neck and moan in pleasure, Zero kept licking and sucking until his fangs found a sweet spot and sank his throbbing fangs into the other's neck.

Kaname tried his best not to give into his instincts and rip Zero apart for attacking a pureblood but his desire for Zero were stronger and they kept him from doing so. Never in his life had he ever been bitten the way Zero was biting him now. This time it was rougher than the rest as if he were surpassing himself all this time, he was like a starved puppy.

After Zero had taken his full he slowly removed his fangs from Kaname's neck who was still below him, but not until he lapped up the remaining drops of blood. Lifting himself onto his hands Zero was shocked to see that he had the other pinned down against him.

"I'm sorry Kuran, I couldn't help myself." Zero said, his face red from embarrassment.

"No worries." Kaname replied and stood after Zero got off of him. "But I thought I told you to always come to me when you are nearing your hunger."

"I know, it's just-" Zero stopped when his phone vibrated. Looking at his phone, Zero's face turned white. "I have to go."

Before Kaname could stop the other, Zero had already turned and left in the direction of the Sun dorms.

Kaname sighed before turning his attention to his cousin who appeared from behind the academic building.

"What are you doing here?" Kaname asked the other who was steadily approaching him.

"Going for a walk."

Kaname raised his eyebrow. "Well, do you mind doing that somewhere else?"

"I could but who will help you with that, I wonder." Shiki nodded over to the hard on between Kaname's legs.

"This is none of your concern."

"I know, but I can help tremendously."

"I said this is none of your con-"

Shiki gently pushed the other up against the trunk of a nearby tree. "But I insist."

Kaname eyed his cousin before smirking. "Well if your willing, how am I to refuse you."

Senri nodded and got down to his knees before his cousin. He wasn't sure why he felt something weird was going on between Zero and Ichiru but there was something they were hiding. It also confused the mahogany haired vampire the way Zero cared about the closeness of Kaname and Yuki, unless… Shiki tensed as his mind came to a conclusion that Zero was indeed jealous of Kaname and Yuki's close relationship and that Zero was actually in love with the brunette haired pureblood vampire too, like himself.

Kaname became confused as to why his cousin had tensed and was going to speak up when Senri took the initiative and suddenly pulled the other down onto the ground. Ignoring the annoying feeling of jealously and rivalry that swarm through his head, so instead Senri crushed his lips to Kaname's.

The kiss at first was a simple chaste kiss, but it soon became passionate as Senri licked the bottom of Kaname's lip seeking entrance into the wetness of his mouth. Kaname couldn't help but obey to the demand of the red hair vampire above him; opening his mouth Kaname was immediately greeted with Senri's fierce tongue that declared war against Kaname's own for ownership of the other one's mouth. The battle was long and hard until both had to surrender to come up for air, Senri and Kaname were both looking at each other, their breathing coming out in puffs.

"What brought that out all of a sudden Shiki?" Kaname asked, trying to control his breathing.

"I won't let him…" Senri began. "I won't let him take you away from me, not after how far I've gone to get you here with me."

"Huh? What on earth are you talking about-ahh!" Kaname started but was cut off when Senri cupped his arousal over his white pants.

"I'm going to make it so that you never return to him."

"Shiki, I have n-no idea what y-your saying." Kaname struggled to speak as Senri slowly moved his way down until he was at the place protecting Kaname's harden cock from the predator seeking it.

"Don't worry K-A-N-A-M-E, it's nothing you need to concern your pretty little head over." Senri said while he unzipped his cousin's pants with his teeth.

"First of all who the hell are you calling pretty, and second of all what if someone were to come and see you in the middle of you going down on me, huh?"

"Oh don't worry about that, everyone is still stuck in class." Senri answered with a grin on his face. "And truthfully speaking, I do find you pretty…" Senri admitted as he looked down at Kaname's cock that was standing proud. "**Very** pretty." With that said Senri engulfed Kaname's member into his mouth.

"Ahhh…" Kaname moaned.

Senri licked and sucked the hard member in his mouth while his hand was rubbing Kaname's sacks making him arch his back and thrust his hips further into Senri's willing mouth.

"Suck harder Shiki," Kaname pleaded.

Senri did just that, he sucked while his tongue licked around the slit, then making his way down the shaft putting one of the purebloods balls into his mouth as he pumped Kaname's dick.

This was driving Kaname crazy. But he had to hand it to his cousin; the boy knew how to give a damn good blowjob. Senri gave several hard pumps to Kaname's cock with his hand before he gave one final pump sending Kaname screaming to the heavens slipping his seed all over Shiki's face and his uniform shirt.

A few moments passed before both stood. In silence they both adjusted their attire to seem normal after they cleaned themselves off.

"What happened here must not be repeated." Kaname's voiced sounded, not looking at his cousin.

Senri merely stared as the other up and left him alone. Those words were a command he had to obey, even if he didn't want to.

-0-

The next day was a seemly normal day until class switch over came when Kaname as well as Senri noticed that the usual grumpy silver haired hunter named Zero wasn't controlling the lines like he usually did, which was odd. In his place was his twin who chatted merrily with the excited day class girls as if it was any regular day. Much to Yuki's annoyance who had to deal with the crowd of girls who were going gaga over the night class members and Ichiru.

"Where's Kiryu-kun." Kaname asked as he stepped to the other Kiryu twin.

Ichiru turned his head to face Kaname and held his gaze. "But I am Kiryu."

"I meant your brother."

Ichiru grinned. "Unfortunately Zero will be taking today off, he hurt his back last night while doing me a favor."

No one needed to be a rocket science to know the double meaning to Ichiru's words. And Senri could better than anyone read what's hidden in those eyes of lavender. Ichiru was much like him, a starving beast in need of his salvation and he was determined to get it without fail. Though their objectives were far different, one strived for light while the other seeks darkness.

"_Kaname_, we must go." Senri whispered in the pureblood's ear, his presence sudden and very close to the brunette. Yet it did it's justice and Senri marveled in the shiver that erupted through Kaname's body at his name being called and the heated yet needy glare the other threw at him.

Senri flashed his companion a toothy grin in response to the pureblood's silent command in those wine eyes, aware that Ichiru was witnessed to it all. Satisfied with that, Senri walked away.

Everyone had his or her dirty little secrets. Shiki too held his own share of secrets and motives that will stay hidden behind light blue eyes for no one to know but him.

* * *

D/N: This is the first time I ventured outside of my usual KanamexZero fandom and did something entirely different from what I am use to, but it was worth the experience since I actually enjoyed the change of couple. This story was requested to me by a reader who wanted to see a KanamexShiki centered story and I hope it's to your liking.

Chapter two will be posted hopefully soon (depending on how busy I am with school) but until then please wait patiently.

So please enjoy and I look forward to more amazing support from my dear readers.

Review. Favorite. Follow.

Thanks.


End file.
